The leak-free passage of electrical current into a container with hot walls, at temperatures upwards of 550.degree. C., particularly in a corrosive atmosphere, is a technical problem which heretofore has not been solved.
Such current supply pass-throughs are required, for example, in crystal-drawing apparatus with closed, heated containers, in which a crucible heater has to be supplied with current.